<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что останется от нас by pouringmorning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387595">Что останется от нас</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning'>pouringmorning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В старом концертном зале университета Ел ставит свою первую пьесу. Разочарованные зрители уходят один за другим, пока не остаётся только один — невпечатлённая, но готовая помочь студентка старших курсов Катерина, которая после короткого диалога решает стать его редактором. </p><p>А мечты имеют свойство сбываться из-за одной закономерности, которую надо только найти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что останется от нас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>примечание:</b><br/>что-то о смысле писательства, мечтах и дружбе без претензии на философию, но с претензией на оригинальных персонажей.</p><p><b>посвящение:</b><br/>если мне не изменяет память, то это мой первый ориджинал в одиночку, так что, конечно, моим самым близким друзьям:</p><p>пау, с благодарностью за идеи для имён героев и веру в мои будущие замыслы;</p><p>черту, с благодарностью за способность вдохновлять своей любовью к писательству и вечную поддержку;</p><p>филе, с благодарностью за наше долгое соавторское партнёрство и демонстрацию того, как могут оживать текстом даже самые безумные идеи.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И тогда…</p><p>Главный актёр, Коля, говорит своим «голосом рассказчика»; Ел следит за холодным залом, устроившись на краю сцены, пока его однокурсница Рита, тоже одна из их скромной компании университетского драмкружка, собирает бумажные цветы. На настоящие не хватило денег.</p><p>Последняя компания встаёт с третьего ряда и, качая головами, покидает их, как сделали и все другие и без того немногочисленные зрители. Ел разочаровано опускает руки, в которых зажаты листы сценария, и вздыхает им вслед:</p><p>— Ну куда же вы?</p><p>Коля смотрит на него, как бы сдаваясь, и отзывает своих ребят. Задержавшаяся Рита раздражённо бросает панамку на пол сцены и уходит тоже, бурча об уважении к чужому творчеству и актёрам и обронив что-то о сочувствии. Ел не пытается остановить её. Он вдруг замечает кого-то в опустевшем, полупогруженном в темноту зрительном зале и шагает вперёд, чтобы не слепил свет из старых светильников над сценой.</p><p>— Эй! — зовёт он и тут же давится, вспоминая о приличиях. — Привет? Тебе понравилось?</p><p>Теперь он может нормально рассмотреть её. Последняя зрительница его величайшего провала оказывается студенткой старшего курса, кажущаяся смутно знакомой.</p><p>— Боже, нет, — отзывается она, и голос у неё достаточно резкий и едкий, но всё же не злой и крайне весёлый. — Но у меня есть идеи, как это можно исправить.</p><p>Ел спрыгивает со сцены, замирая перед первым рядом, и складывает руки на груди. На улице уже поздний вечер, и ему, наверное, давно стоило уйти и просто махнуть на это всё рукой. Концертный зал на первом этаже, и где-то там, за окнами, где таится большой и живой мир, разрезают морозный воздух машины. Люди едут куда-то: домой, на ночные смены, на свидания, на встречи — они знают, куда им нужно. А Ел застрял здесь в свои двадцать один, до сих пор ищущий места, но так и не нашедший. Незнакомка встаёт со своего места, опирается на спинку неудобного стула, присущего всем залам всех университетов, и жёлтые полоски света фар иногда пробегают по её лицу, пока она легко щурится и ждёт его реакции.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то исправлял мою пьесу, — произносит Ел твёрдо.</p><p>— Я и не буду черкать сценарии, если ты так подумал, — качает головой из стороны в сторону. — Я просто скажу, что я бы добавила. Командная работа, понимаешь? Буду твоим редактором.</p><p>Он раздражённо вздыхает:</p><p>— Факультет журналистики?</p><p>— Ага. Как догадался?</p><p>— Вы все дотошные и гиперактивные.</p><p>— Разве это плохо? — выгибает бровь она, совсем не обижаясь. — К тому же, ты вообще-то и сам журналист.</p><p>— Нет, — отказывается Ел с глупой гордостью, — я сценарист.</p><p>Что-то новое отражается в её глазах, а потом вся она пропитывается ещё большей решимостью воплотить свою идею в жизнь.</p><p>— Зачем это тебе? — разводит руками он, прежде чем быть засыпанным потоком слов, и вяло лезет забрать свою сумку, ещё недавно в энтузиазме брошенную на крайнем сидении.</p><p>— Люблю, когда потенциал раскрыт у всего, у чего возможно. — У неё светлые прямые волосы, которые она теперь небрежно лохматит запущенной в них пятернёй. — Такая форма перфекционизма, понимаешь ли.</p><p>Ел должен признаться себе, что не слушал дальше слова «потенциал». Он замирает с сумкой в руках, куда уже всунута небрежно копия сценария, и наслаждается этой рецензией с особенным удовольствием. Потому что она лучше, чем просто ушедшие люди или покачавший головой преподаватель, который обещал поставить пьесу на весь университет, если сегодня понравится маленькой публике. Лучше, чем серые и безжизненные стены зала, которые теперь вдруг показались ему приветливыми в своих редких портретах в тяжелых рамках и старых шторах.</p><p>— Ты правда так думаешь?</p><p>— Да, — распахивает она глаза в притворном ужасе. — Представляешь, каково это: ходить и постоянно видеть везде маленькие недочёты, которые было бы так легко решить и сделать жизнь лучше, а ты ничего не можешь сделать…</p><p>— Да я про потенциал моей пьесы, — перебивает Ел, когда наконец улавливает её мысль заторможенным от радости сознанием.</p><p>— Ах, — вздыхает. — Да, пожалуй, да? У всего, наверное, есть потенциал, если вдаваться в тему.</p><p>— Хорошо, будешь редактором, — соглашается он, возможно, чересчур быстро.</p><p>Если бы умные благодетели вроде неё решали все проблемы щелчком пальцев, как хорош был бы мир. Ел позволяет себе на секунду побыть в этом мире.</p><p>— Значит, увидимся, — позволяет себе улыбку она и бодрым шагом начинает выбираться из рядов по направлению к двери.</p><p>— Да, — повторяет Ел, тоже улыбаясь ей вслед. Потом улыбка сползает с его лица, и он подскакивает: — Тебя как зовут хоть?</p><p>— Катерина, — оборачивается она и пытается отвесить реверанс, — к вашим услугам.</p><p>Она цепляется ногой за ножку последнего стула на ряду и чудом не падает, но сохраняет лицо. Не обратив внимания на эту мелочь, надевает потрёпанный рюкзак на спину и подмигивает на прощание.</p><p>Ел стоит в пустом зале ещё пару минут, ожидая, что она вернётся спросить его имя.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>×××</p>
</div><p>Катерина находит его сама спустя пару дней. Ел дурачится с другом в столовой, разыгрывая шутливую битву ложками. Сашка обещает, что на следующую постановку обязательно придёт, а он не обижается за пропуск одного из самых важных дней в своей жизни да и словам значения особого не придаёт. Обещать — в человеческой натуре, но ведь никогда нельзя гарантировать стопроцентную верность своим словам. Это слишком дерзко по отношению к миру. Ел выбивает из рук друга вилку, и та летит на пол, звеня. Заметив грозно направляющуюся к ним преподавательницу английского, он смывается, оставляя Сашку оправдываться.</p><p>Шумные компании собираются за самыми большими столами; парочки — за маленькими. Некоторые студенты сидят в одиночку и даже бормочут что-то себе под нос. Разговоры с самим собой мало кого здесь удивляют.</p><p>Ел садится за стол со своим пакетиком сока «Добрый» в одной руке и тарелкой мутного горохового супа в другой, и именно тут застаёт его она. Катерина падает на стул напротив с радостным восклицанием:</p><p>— Вот ты где!</p><p>Он роняет ложку в суп, разбрызгивая его по столу, и морщится от звона в ушах, вызванного небрежно громким голосом. По её лицу же расползается проказливая улыбка, пока Катерина смотрит, как Ел брезгливо пытается оттереть пятна салфеткой.</p><p>— Я уже жалею, что согласился, — ворчит он в процессе.</p><p>— Не стоит, — отвечает она на высказывание, которое планировалось риторическим. — Я думала всё это время над твоей пьесой, между прочим.</p><p>Ел заинтересованно приподнимает брови и, отправив смятую салфетку на край стола, начинает есть свой обед.</p><p>— Смотри, вот есть у тебя главные герои. Добавь им напряженности отношений!</p><p>— Но я не хочу, — пожимает плечами он. — Они же друзья.</p><p>— Одно другому не мешает, — заявляет Катерина без всякого сомнения в голосе. — В любом произведении обязан быть конфликт.</p><p>— У них конфликт с миром.</p><p>— Да, это здорово. Но ты никак не показываешь начала их дружбы, а значит, нельзя делать её чересчур идеальной. Ты раздели их между собой мелочами. Наполни их, понимаешь? — Кажется, «понимаешь» — её слово-паразит. — Пусть Лида боится темноты, а Дина любит её. Заставь Игоря спорить с Диной о музыкальных жанрах. Они живые, так ведь?</p><p>Ел шуршит пакетиком от трубочки сока и отмечает, что в её идеях есть рациональное зерно.</p><p>— Твой основной сюжет хорош, но добавь второстепенный. Вот и первый совет твоего лучшего редактора, работающего, между прочим, совсем бесплатно.</p><p>— Будешь сок в качестве оплаты? — легко предлагает он, пока не отпил сам. — Мультифрукт.</p><p>Катерина кривится и отказывается. Ел коротко смеётся над выражением лица даже до того, как успевает согласовать это действие с разумом, и тут же пораженно затыкается. Они будто бы давние друзья.</p><p>— Кстати, — произносит она, — я, конечно, читала афишу, но там был только псевдоним. Планируешь представиться мне, или звать тебя Сибирским Ананасом?</p><p>— Тише-тише, никто не должен знать, что это я, — шикает Ел. Мысли о дружбе сейчас с огромной скоростью летят в долгий ящик, который хочется ещё и подпереть стулом.</p><p>— Ты сценарист, который боится своей будущей славы, Сибирский Ананас? — откровенно забавляется она.</p><p>Он быстро оглядывается по сторонам, но все заняты своими делами и не подслушивают их. Только насмешек от одногруппников за самую неудачную пьесу в истории университета не хватало!..</p><p>— Меня зовут Ел, только успокойся. Это сокращённо от Елисей.</p><p>Катерина кивает, очевидно, довольная тем, что добилась желаемого. В её серых, порой даже каких-то безжизненных глазах проскальзывают искорки. Кто-то в стороне стойки выдачи роняет целую кипу тарелок, оглашая одну из многочисленных столовых громким звоном.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>×××</p>
</div><p>Снова вечер, снова зал. И в этот раз уже не просто промозглая почти-ночь на дворе, но уже настоящая зима со снегом. Снежинки слипаются в комья по нижней каёмке окон, а уличный свет, одетый в сетку снегопада, кажется особенно жёлтым. Катерина лежит прямо на неровных досках сцены, положив руки за голову; Ел сидит на краю, свесив ноги. Так не особо выходит смотреть друг на друга, но, может, в их случае это даже не минус?</p><p>— Итак, главный злодей… — начинает Катерина и тут же вскидывает руки в воздух, размахивая ими, потому что заранее знает, что сейчас он возразит. — Я знаю, что у тебя главный злодей — мир, Ел, — поспешно отмечает и даже усмехается. — И всё же, поговорим о материальном плохом парне. Тебе не кажется, что он слишком банально первый и единственный отрицательный герой?</p><p>— Я сделал это осознанно, — объясняет Ел ей под тихие, заглушенные сненопадом трели города. Сквозь деревянные окна с тонкими стёклами сюда вечно пробивается наружный шум, но только не в зимние вечера; сейчас поразительно тихо, как всегда бывает во время снегопада. — Нам постоянно встречаются такие люди, разве нет? Ты смотришь на них, иногда сразу осознаешь, иногда нужно время, чтобы понять, что это не протагонист в твоей истории. Смысл в том, что ты будешь встречать их, как бы ни сложилась твоя жизнь, и никогда не посмотришь на мир с их стороны. А те, кто считает, что они могут, сто раз неправы.</p><p>— Значит, он просто делает плохое, потому что это часть жизни главных героев? Школа жизни?</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Ел. — А для него плохое делают они, и это просто круг без конца и начала.</p><p>— Ты ошибаешься, — тихо говорит она. — У большинства циклов есть начало и конец; есть строка кода для выхода. Понимаешь?</p><p>Ел запрокидывает голову и думает над этим. Каким-то образом обсуждение его пьесы становилось каждый раз обсуждением жизни.</p><p>— Наверное, так.</p><p>— Тебе нужно доработать эту линию, — говорит Катерина таким тоном, что, кажется, сейчас ещё и двойку поставит. — Или даже вписать свою позицию прямым текстом в сценарий. Но она не станет от этого правильной.</p><p>— Знаешь, я и правда банален! — восклицает Ел, тупо пялясь между собой. Она подскакивает от неожиданности, и он виновато оборачивается. — Сцена от лица «плохого парня», что скажешь?</p><p>— Растёшь, малец.</p><p>Катерина ползёт к краю сцены и садится недалеко от него, тоже свешивая ноги. Она болтает ими, стуча пятками по пластмассовым панелям, и мерный стук разносится по помещению, усиленный здешней акустикой.</p><p>— А я, по-твоему, герой положительный или отрицательный?</p><p>Ел косит глаза в её сторону. Опирается локтями о колени и изучает бледные волосы и серые глаза. Помятый рюкзак, который Катерина повсюду таскает с собой, валяется под сценой; несколько браслетов и фенечек на её руках; пиджак в коричневую клетку, торчащий на острых плечах. Ел роняет взгляд на свои нескладно тонкие запястья и честно отвечает:</p><p>— Не знаю. Тебе не кажется, что нечестно задавать такие вопросы человеку, который знает тебя только три недели?</p><p>Она хмыкает и в очередной раз впечатывает пятку в сцену.</p><p>— Вот и очередной ценный урок: дружбу строят долго, Ел. Подумай о предыстории своих главных героев, ага?</p><p>Катерина прыгает на пол, поднимает рюкзак и машет рукой. Где же он её уже видел?</p><p>— Эй, стой, — окликает её он и падает на спину, чтобы дотянуться до собственной сумки и потом быстро догнать Катерину. — Уже поздно. Может, мне проводить тебя?</p><p>— Я живу в общаге, рыцарь. Вольно! — и хохочет.</p><p>Ел оставляет следы на снегу и проходит пару кварталов до дома. На кухне горит свет, а бабушка с папой спорят о политике. Точнее, они на одной стороне, а оппоненты у них в телевизоре. И они их не слышат, и смысла дискуссии такие никогда не находят, лишь начинаясь заново следующим вечером среды с новой программой. Ел был бы рад найти строчку выхода из цикла.</p><p>Он выскребает из кастрюли ещё тёплые макароны и садится в зале, где сидит с книгой мама.</p><p>— И вечно они так, — вздыхает она, кивая головой в сторону кухни. — Не надоедает же.</p><p>Ел вдруг улыбается:</p><p>— Такой вид перфекционизма.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>×××</p>
</div><p>Весна погружает город в томное ожидание дождя. С ночной грозы до сих пор пахнет озоном, ветер как-то невпопад теплеет.</p><p>— Мне жаль, правда, — бодро скачет по ступенькам на крышу Ел. — Но папа и правда считает, что все девушки, которых я привожу в гости, со мной обязательно должны встречаться.</p><p>— Так что ты приводишь только парней, и это не вызывает у него подозрений? — с привычным ей сарказмом интересуется следующая за ним Катерина.</p><p>— Скоро он выйдет на новый уровень и начнёт сводить меня и с ними.</p><p>Смешок и пауза.</p><p>— А тебе кто хоть нравится — девушки или парни?</p><p>— Пойму, когда хотя бы разок влюблюсь, — пожимает плечами Ел.</p><p>Крыша встречает их свежим воздухом и треском пения вернувшихся с юга птиц. Он подходит к высоким перилам и смотрит на город. Катерина почему-то отворачивается от панорамы и, бросив рюзкак на пол, садится на него.</p><p>— А как же виды?</p><p>— Я высоты боюсь, — говорит она. — Глупо, конечно, как будто она может мне навредить…</p><p>— Зачем же тогда согласилась пойти со мной на крышу? — суетится Ел, не сводя взгляда с её головы. — Хочешь, уйдём?</p><p>— Нет! Здесь воздух вкусный.</p><p>Он смотрит на неё непонятливо, а потом переводит взгляд обратно, начиная в уме считать безликие многоэтажки с облезшими балконами. Где-то далеко даже видны новые здания, которые так приятно разбавляют серый вид. Но Ел вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что даже привычный с детства пейзаж больше не вгоняет в тоску, как раньше. А серый цвет не так уж и плох.</p><p>С момента знакомства с Катериной он стал намного легче, довольнее, парадоксально увереннее и даже, что ли, более счастливым. А его пьеса обросла новыми деталями и лишилась ненужных; она теперь полнилась внесценическими героями и предысториями, что оживили её, взглядами с разных сторон, порой даже явно чуждым Елу романтизмом. И он прекрасно знал, из чьего вечно восхищенного и бодрствующего разума он туда попал, и это его совсем уже не тревожило.</p><p>Катерина хвалила его и следующей фразой тут же атаковала, но, несмотря на это, было приятно иметь кого-то, кто мог бы в полной мере разделить его увлечение. Глаза Ела пораженно останавливаются на одном старом дубе в паре кварталах от них, потому что эта мысль оказывается полезной.</p><p>— Я вспомнил! — обращается он к Катерине вновь. Она заинтересованно наклоняет голову назад, чтобы поймать направленный на себя взгляд. — Я понял, почему помню тебя! Ты ходила в драмкружок, когда я был на первом курсе! Всего пару раз. Ты обычно стояла в стороне и дурачилась, а потом и вовсе перестала приходить. Почему?</p><p>Она выглядит такой нехарактерно удивлённой. Но слова, слетающие с языка Катерины, абсолютно точно принадлежат ей:</p><p>— Да там публика дикая, понимаешь? Одни чудики. А потом ещё и ты появился, и я помню, как подумала: «ну уж нет, теперь с меня точно хватит».</p><p>— Очень смешно.</p><p>— Стараюсь.</p><p>— А почему ты вообще решила туда ходить? — вновь становится серьёзным Ел.</p><p>Она вздыхает, сплетает пальцы в только ей известные фигуры. Пока ветер играет в его волосах, до сидящей где-то внизу Катерины он почти не доходит, и вся она кажется неподвижной.</p><p>— Я тоже писала сценарии, — сообщает она. — Мечтала о великом будущем даже. Грезила сценой. Я была тобой, в общем.</p><p>Ел пораженно открывает рот и хлопает им, как рыба, прежде чем мысли снова собираются в единое, а главное, функционирующее целое, и он может спросить:</p><p>— Почему ты никогда не рассказывала?</p><p>— Ты не спрашивал, — изгибает бровь Катерина, и в её лицо снова возвращаются самоуверенность и вера в собственное остроумие.</p><p>Ну конечно.</p><p>— И всё же, — зовёт он.</p><p>— Потому что у меня ничего не вышло, понимаешь? — встаёт она и ловко цепляется за бетонный бортик крыши, но вниз не смотрит. — Я неудачница даже больше тебя. Я даже никогда не попыталась ничего поставить. Тебе хватило смелости, а мне — нет.</p><p>Ел удивлённо стоит перед ней. Почему-то образ Катерины-неудачницы совсем не сходится с образом Катерины-всезнающего-редактора, с которым он познакомился уже несколько месяцев назад.</p><p>— Не верю, — качает головой он твёрдо и с вызовом складывает руки на груди.</p><p>— Во что? — громко спрашивает она.</p><p>— В то, что ты неудачница, — отрезает Ел. — Ты так хорошо понимаешь, как должен работать сценарий, что нужно зрителю, как устроены люди. Ты создана для писательства, — говорит он и, подумав, добавляет: — ты создана для своей мечты.</p><p>Какая-то забавная мысль.</p><p>Но с того самого момента, как она соскальзывает с языка и бесконтрольно бросается в мир, он знает, что правильная. Наверное, все выбирают мечты себе под стать. Люди, очарованные биологией, не выберут мечтать о карьере юриста, а те, кто с детства читал исторические книжки с утра до ночи, не будут мечтать о контакте с внеземными цивилизациями. Это закономерность. И по такой логике даже самые невозможные мечты исполнимы для тех, кто смог их придумать.</p><p>Надо это записать.</p><p>— Да, я не верю, — повторяет Ел. — Ты умная и способная, так что не пытайся обмануть никого из нас.</p><p>Катерина улыбается, как улыбаются взрослые маленьким детям, а потом врут, что всё хорошо.</p><p>— Моё время уже прошло.</p><p>— Только если ты так считаешь, — игнорирует взгляд безжизненных серых глаз Ел и в попытке убедить несильно хватает её за плечи, которые оказываются обжигающе холодными.</p><p>Катерина резко вдыхает воздух; это, наверное, первый раз, когда они касаются друг друга.</p><p>— Я продолжу пытаться со своим сюжетом, если продолжишь ты.</p><p>— Что за глупости, Ел! — восклицает она тоном, не терпящим возражений.</p><p>— Ага, — ослепительно улыбается он. — Попалась. Тебе и правда нравится моя писанина!</p><p>Она фыркает:</p><p>— Утешай себя, если так легче живётся.</p><p>Ел отпускает чужие плечи, разглаживает её извечный пиджак в клетку и протягивает мизинец.</p><p>— Давай пообещаем друг другу никогда не сдаваться.</p><p>Катерина не торопится, с лукавой улыбкой балансирует на пятках. Её зрачки бегают из стороны сторону, когда она заглядывает в глаза Ела. Их лица достаточно близко, чтобы он мог заметить эту мелочь.</p><p>— Что случилось с пареньком, который верил, что обещания — дерзко по отношению к матушке-судьбе?</p><p>Ел чешет другой рукой макушку.</p><p>— Это другое. Мы обещаем то, что зависит исключительно от нас.</p><p>Она продолжает водить глазами, будто бы что-то в нём ищет. Это длится так долго, что уже становится неловким, а потом Катерина тоже поднимает свой мизинец. Как же она мёрзнет; такой же холодный, как и она вся, палец сплетается с его пальцем, и Ел трясёт этой маленькой конструкцией.</p><p>Когда они отводят руки, он не может удержаться:</p><p>— Так и знал: моё творчество тебе не безразлично.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>×××</p>
</div><p>Ел гуляет по бульвару у университета во время «окна»; у него в руке сэндвич из ларька на соседней улице и сумка, небрежно повисшая на другой.</p><p>— А вот и ты, великий и ужасный Сибирский Ананас! — звучит в меру тихо, но и не так тихо, как предпочёл бы Ел. — Фанфары, пожалуйста!</p><p>— Катерина, — приветствует он. — Будешь сэндвич?</p><p>— Он что, с маринованым огурцом?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Фу.</p><p>— Сама такая, — завершает порыв вежливости Ел.</p><p>Катерина пристраивается к нему на узком тротуаре. Деревья уже стали зелёными, а в клумбах взошла того же цвета трава, которую с крайним талантом стригут в одну высоту. Под самыми окнами университета распустились ирисы и розы. Они гуляют вдоль весны, устроившейся здесь повсюду, как бывает каждый год.</p><p>— Я с нашего прошлого разговора на крыше всё хотел спросить, — подаёт наконец голос Ел.</p><p>Она одобрительно мычит, показывая, что слушает.</p><p>— Что для тебя твои сюжеты? Почему ты их пишешь?</p><p>— По той же причине, по которой люди привозят магнитики из путешествий или заводят детей, — говорит Катерина, и её ответ кажется слишком уж готовым. Может, она уже много раз думала об этом, может, отвечала кому-то раньше. — Мы все хотим, чтобы от нас что-то осталось. Ты?</p><p>— Я люблю быть рассказчиком.</p><p>После такой немного драматичной речи со стороны Катерины, он даже ждёт насмешки за ответ столь простой, пока жует остатки сэндвича. А она только поворачивает голову в его сторону, задумчиво запихивая руки в карманы джинс.</p><p>— Так вот почему у тебя в пьесе есть рассказчик. Проекция себя?</p><p>— Да, но скорее неосознанная.</p><p>Катерина кивает и останавливается.</p><p>— Наверное, тебе пора.</p><p>До звонка, как мелодию, звучащую по коридорам и аудиториям, по школьной привычке зовут студенты, и правда осталось мало времени. Ел кидает бумажный пакет — единственное, что осталось от его бюджетного обеда, — в мусорный бак у покрашенной в свежий жёлтый лавки и останавливается. Он смотрит на неё — бледный, но такой задорный и сложный образ на фоне зелёного буйства.</p><p>— Почему ты никогда не говоришь, что тебе самой пора? — задаёт Ел вопрос, сам не зная, что хочет услышать в ответ.</p><p>Он никогда не видел, чтобы Катерина ела. Они никогда не виделись вне университета и в компании с другими, хотя она и рассказывала истории о подругах-соседках по общаге и друзьях-однокурсниках. Вечно бледная и вечно холодная.</p><p>— Потому что я не боюсь прогуливать пары, как некоторые? — спрашивает в ответ она, смеясь.</p><p>Несмотря на эти порой жуткие глаза, она всегда такая живая.</p><p>— Ты же не призрак, который навечно привязался к нашему университету и почему-то преследует меня?</p><p>Катерина мягко улыбается.</p><p>— Нет, Ел, — отвечает она, выражением лица и позой пытаясь явить искренность. Он облегчённо вздыхает, а Катерина хитро щурится: — Полтергейст, вообще-то. Если ты не заметил, я без проблем взаимодействую с миром.</p><p>Ел моргает. А потом разочарованно, с чувством восклицает:</p><p>— Да ну тебя!</p><p>Какой-то первокурсник позади него садится на лавку и тут же с матами подскакивает, пытаясь стереть с брюк жёлтую краску и привлекая к себе внимание всей улицы. Когда Ел отводит от «везунчика» взгляд и снова смотрит туда, где стояла Катерина, там никого нет.</p><p>Ему остаток дня повсюду чудится её грустная улыбка, тогда, на крыше.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>×××</p>
</div><p>Они больше не видятся. Может, виной в том лето: знойное в контраст той холодной и долгой зиме, что завывала ветром в тёмные вечера, и яркое настолько, что каждый раз, когда Ел выглядывает из окна, у него болят глаза от ослепительного солнца. Он проходит дурацкую университетскую практику, собирая статьи для маленькой городской газеты, но всё чаще выписывает начисто все свои заметки по пьесе.</p><p>Когда он заходит в университет сдать отчёты, то видит, как ветер играет с листами бумаг. Проректор носится за ними, танцующими в воздухе напротив открытого окна. Ел останавливается, чтобы помочь ей, и все листы тут же падают на пол, будто бы больше не заинтересованные в игре.</p><p>Когда он выходит, радуясь мнимой летней свободе, ему вслед с грохотом летят по лестнице швабры из кладовки. Ел оглядывается, но в здании, позади него, никого нет. Он убирается побыстрее, чтобы не обвинили в погроме.</p><p>И пишет, пишет, пишет, и попадает под ливень, и гуляет с друзьями, и пишет снова.</p><p>Настаёт сентябрь, и Ел возвращается на учёбу. Катерины до сих пор нигде нет. Он заглядывает на пары последнего курса магистров, где она должна учиться, но никогда не застаёт. Когда он набирается смелости спросить у Риты, та говорит, что никогда не знала никакой Катерины. «Значит, они в разных группах», — кивает Ел сам себе.</p><p>Он вдруг начинает интересоваться физикой, хоть и с самой школы не понимал ни слова. Наверное, виной тому рассказы Коли из драмкружка. Взяв у него ещё одну книгу про эволюцию Вселенной, Ел наказывает другу идти без него и возвращается к их преподавательнице.</p><p>— Дайте мне второй шанс, — просит он. — Вот, прочитайте! — протягивает копию своего сюжета. — Игорь Николаевич разрешил мне в прошлый раз, но не пойдёт на это дважды. Но тут много нового!</p><p>Преподавательница драмкружка, Алёна Настасьевна, она ведь почти что его друг. Даже дала ему ключ от зала, когда Ел просил в прошлом учебном году. Он складывает руки в молящем жесте, когда она берёт в руки его сюжет.</p><p>— Только подпишись настоящим именем, — наконец разрешает Алёна Настасьевна.</p><p>В этот раз приходит Сашка, отложив все дела, и сидит в первом ряду. Вредный Игорь Николаевич приходит тоже, но сидит в углу. Рита соглашается играть во второй раз, Коля — нет, но тоже в зале. А глаза Ела прикованы к месту где-то в середине: такому непримечательному; не далеко и не близко.</p><p>Место пустует всю пьесу.</p><p>Но никто не уходит, как в первый раз. Ел сидит в темноте, на ведущих на сцену ступеньках, и очарованно смотрит на зал. Кого-то из зрителей он видит впервые, но даже они улыбаются и хлопают. И когда где-то сбоку и сверху звучит счастливое: «автор: Елисей Ковалёв; редактор: Екатерина Белякова», Ел наконец видит её. Катерина с улыбкой показывает большой палец, стоя у дальней стены.</p><p>Ел встаёт, поднимается на сцену и кланяется, потом ещё раз посвятив свою работу Катерине. Она кривляется.</p><p>В образовавшейся толчее из спешащих покинуть зал студентов разных курсов и редких преподавателей он пытается добраться до неё, но это оказывается закономерно непросто. Ел теряет бледные волосы в толпе и больше не может найти. Зал пустеет, и он чувствует то же отчаянье, что и в прошлый раз, когда он так же медленно оставался здесь один.</p><p>— Катерина! — зовёт Ел, совсем сдавшись, и подходит к окну. На пыльном подоконнике с отколотой краской он находит письмо, подписанное ему.</p><p>Катерина пишет письмо человеку, который заставил её пересмотреть свою судьбу. Она подбрасывает найденный карандаш в руках, думая над строками. Зашедший уборщик видит скачущий по воздуху предмет и, разразившись визгом, закрывает дверь с той стороны. Катерина усмехается.</p><p>
  <em>«Привет, Ел!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Теперь мы общаемся достаточно давно, чтобы я могла сделать вывод о том, какой ты человек. И знаешь, какой? Хороший. Это было большей удачей для меня — узнать тебя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Не кори себя за то, что на письмо не выйдет ответить: я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне так же».</em>
</p><p>Катерина улыбается своей немного самоуверенной шутке. Возможно, имело смысл, что за всё время, проведённое здесь, которое она никогда не могла точно подсчитать, смог её увидеть только другой писатель. И не только увидеть, но и убедить в том, что даже невозможные мечты могут сбываться.</p><p>
  <em>«Я сдержала своё — наше — обещание, Ел. Тут в конверте будет моя пьеса. Можешь, так и быть, прочитать её. По дружбе. А потом, пожалуйста, отнеси в какой-нибудь театр побольше нашего драмкружка. Прости, никогда не умела сдерживать свои амбиции».</em>
</p><p>Вот и, пожалуй, всё. Причина письма есть, шутки есть. Катерина долго смотрит на листок в клетку перед собой, а потом пишет ещё два абзаца:</p><p>
  <em>«Знаешь, как обычно считают, что призраков держат места? Это неправда, Ел. Нас держат мечты. Ты помог мне это вспомнить и, понимаешь ли сложившуюся иронию, почувствовать себя живее всех живых.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P. S. И не переживай, что я исчезну, мой друг-идиот, потому что мечтаний у меня ещё полно».</em>
</p><p>Ел цепляется рукой за подоконник позади себя, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Пожалуй, на все «понимаешь» Катерины он впервые готов ответить, что понял.</p><p>К письму прилагается толстая рукопись, перевязанная разлохмаченной временем или, может, самой Катериной для антуража, верёвкой. Титульный лист гласит:</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>«Что останется от нас»<br/>Сюжет Екатерины Беляковой</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>